joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca SuperStar (Series)
Rebecca SuperStar began in the early 2010 as an art conpect. This series began in 2010 also as known as Autism Partnership School, The Autism Partnership School '''which is originally '''located in Autism Partnership Hong Kong '''which established in 2007 which is 3 years passed before Rebecca SuperStar was out. Team Rebecca SuperStar Rebecca SuperStar '''Rebecca SuperStar is a 21 year old girl who uses wisps and great amazing court. She was born in April 21st 1993 and diagonied with Autism Spectrum DIsorders since she was born. 'Seender SuperStar' Seender is a 20 year old boy who works for video games. 'Golden SuperStar' Golden is a 20 year old boy who always calm and always listen what the parents and his siblings does. 'Luke Calmest Zimmerman' Luke is a 19 year old who has a cockroach wings. 'Hugo Climber Hyper Yu' He is a 20 year old who climb walls ans cielings by walking or running. 'Katie Rose' An 18 year old girl who likes to dance as ballerina dance. She was Rebecca SuperStar's Great Friend. 'Richard CSI' The protector from the world also as known as "APS Bodyguard". He was the oldest Autism front of middle ages and youngest people. He was 29 years old. 'Aaron Sace' The main character's boyfriend who really care and uses his only weapon. He met Rebecca when he was 16 and he was 3 years younger than her. He was diagnosed with Aspergers and ADHD until 18 then he had no ADHD. Teh warning is Autism like Aspergers is for life. 'Shopie Aring' The first Jewish girl in the APS group. Josie's best friend who is Chinese-British who was just born in Macau. 'Ronald Singsu' The large one who keeps the children with the whole family and no dangers. His parents helped him but they do not allow him to have tattoo cause it hurts for him and the family. He can sing but he was a punk group and now age 35. 'Lemur Bunny' The treasure hunter who likes to find a good job on this team. 'Alan Yip Pickles' He is a person goes with 1% mistake then becaming 0% mistake. He uses his own word "Oh! There was someone's Light year!" 'Edward Seek' He is tuff and cool! He also likes Edmund, his older brother! 'Edmund Seek' He had a white moustache and being a cool moustache guy ever! He is a kid with White Moustache but he never tells that he has one. 'Josie Ani' The second Jewish girl in the APS group. She was 12 years old Asperger and she was Indonesian-Japanese price who developed the Jews. 'Dragoness' The dragon that can fly and breath fire. He is the only one that is not a human and a dragon with Autism. He was actually based on Spyro the Dragon. 'Jacob Hides' The youngest member of the APS Group. He can spy hide on his surface that no one can see him. He was diagnosed with Autism Spectrum Disorders. 'Red Cap' Red Cap had first appeared in his Vector Games Red Cap online. He was African American Autistic boy who is age 9 years old with red cap and blue bag. [[Marceline Coyote|'Marceline Coyote']] Marceline was the scientist coyote and she is 18 years old and being a teacher for first graduated in APS. She was diagonised with Aspergers Disorders. She can use the Shine to reduce the power for the Autism. Villains ''Scartray'' He is the hated villain of Autism. He was the main Antagonist in this series. Trivia * Rebecca SuperStar was the first series to be created by Rebecca Michael teh owner of Trexters. * Rebecca SuperStar: The hero of all supposed to be released in 2012 or 2013. It was cancelled due to no company help and no studios have been planned yet and replaced with Rebecca SuperStar 4D World as the 3 years special and the last Rebecca SuperStar Writing and Book which is made by Trexter. The comapny was later named Sonic Studios in 2014. * It was originally going to be named Sonic Fancy. * The first special was 1 year anniversary with the name Rebecca SuperStar: Happy Tree Shoes which was first made by Paintbrush in 2011. * The propotion off the creation was pronounced since 2009. It would be scientific characters who has autism showing the power and the showing of what does Autism heroes would be and the character must compare with Sonic, Spongebob and Mad Magazine's Spy vs Spy. * http://rebecca-super-star.wikia.com/wiki/The%20Autism%20Partnership%20School%20Wikia?wiki-welcome=1 Gallery IMG 0141.JPG|Rebecca SuperStar (Series) IMG_0020.jpg|Rebecca SuperStar (Character) LCZ.jpeg|LUke Calmest Zimmerman Aaron Sace.jpeg|Aaron Sace Hugo CHY.jpeg|Hugo Climber Hyper Yu Katie.jpeg|Katie Rose Dragoneese|Dragoneese Richard CSI.jpeg|Richard CSI IMG_0384.jpg|Mascara Yau